Nueva vida, Nuevo equipo
by katebeckett78
Summary: cruce de dos series. 5 agentes que son reunidos para una nueva aventura. podrán lograrlo? pesimo resumen. equipo completo de ambas series
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Kate Beckett se encontraba rara y sus compañeros lo habían notado. No bromeaba mas con Castle y la relación que había comenzado con él, hacía ya 6 meses, se había enfriado.

Cuando la detective había cedido a los encantos del escritor de best selers, estaba segura que era lo correcto y que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pero ahora esa seguridad se esfumo. ¿La razón? No sabía. Estaba luchando con ella misma para encontrar una respuesta.

Se llevaban bien, pero la chispa que existía entre ellos no estaba más. Adoraba a Alexis y Martha pero había más confianza con ellas que con Rick, su novio.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en la 12th, esperando que salga un caso para poder despejar su mente, para que aleje los problemas que estaba teniendo. Escucho el ascensor y se imagino que era Castle que había llegado. La noche anterior lo habían pasado cada uno en su casa, así que no sabía si hoy aparecería por la comisaria o no. Pero cuando levanto la vista no era él sino un repartidor y se acercaba a su escritorio.

- La detective Beckett?

- Si soy yo

- Tengo una carta para usted. Me puede firmar aquí?

- Claro- Beckett tomo el sobre y firmo donde el joven le indicaba.

- Gracias que tenga un buen día.

- Igual.

Cuando el joven se marcho ella quedo absorta en ese sobre tenia remitente de Washington D.C y el sello del gobierno. Así que se dispuso a abrirlo.

Mientras ella leía el papel que se encontraba dentro del sobre, en otro escritorio, a unos metros del de la detective sus dos compañeros la miraban.

- Qué crees que sea ese sobre bro?

- Nose. Pero esta demasiado seria.

Tan absortos en sus actividades, aunque los dos hombres lo único que hacían era observar a Katherine, que no oyeron que llegaba Rick

- En que andan ustedes dos, que están tan concentrados?- ambos pegaron un salto en sus asientos, haciendo que el escritor riera.

- Castle nos asustaste- le reprocho Ryan- y en realidad no estamos haciendo nada porque no hay caso nuevo vos que haces acá?

- Vengo a ver a Beckett- estaba por marcharse en esa dirección cuando Esposito lo freno.

- Yo que vos espero

- Pero qué pasa? Si me dijeron que no hay caso eso significa que no está haciendo nada

- Mírala- Richard volteo a verla y ahora si presto atención. Su novia estaba muy seria y concentrada leyendo un documento que ni siquiera se había percatado de su llegada

- Que es lo que tiene en las manos?

- Ni idea se lo trajeron recién y quedo así.

Ahora eran tres los que observaban los movimientos de Katherine. En eso ella se levanta y pasa por su lado sin siquiera mirarlos dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de la capitana Victoria Gates. Cuando entro cerró la puerta y bajo las persianas cosa que los dejo absortos a los tres caballeros, que no entendían la forma de actuar de su compañera y amiga.

- Ahora si que no entiendo nada- Rick

- Nosotros menos brother.

Media hora después Beckett salió de la oficina y dirigiéndose a ellos les informo

- Tenemos un caso. Esta es la dirección. Vamos?- y les entrego un papel a Espo

- Si vamos.

De esta forma subieron los cuatro al ascensor dirigiéndose al estacionamiento. Javier y Kevin miraban a Castle de reojo, pero ninguno de los tres se animaba a preguntarle nada a Beckett.

Al llegar al auto de la detective. Richard se sentó de copiloto y la miro por el rabillo del ojo.

- Me podes decir porque me miras de esa forma?

- Que pasa Kate? Esta todo bien?

- Si no te preocupes. Vamos a concentrarnos

Pero eso no dejo tranquilo al escritor, que sabía que algo pasaba por la cabeza de su novia.

Mientras en NY la detective y el escritor iban rumbo a una escena del crimen en Chicago un joven llegaba a la base de los Swat. Era costumbre que Derek Morgan entre con una sonrisa y de muy buen humor.

Codiciado por las mujeres, alto y musculoso, gracias a sus horas en el gimnasio, con una sonrisa que enamoraba y su piel morena.

Había aprendido a mantener su vida al margen del trabajo y por eso la alegría que siempre transmitía.

Aunque esa mañana había empezado como siempre para Derek, al llegar a su trabajo uno de sus compañeros le comento

- Morgan recién vino el jefe buscándote, dijo que ni bien llegues subas a su oficina

- Está bien, si no hay que salir voy para allá

- No, no tenemos nada pero igual si hubiera algo no vendrías es urgente

Morgan se sorprendió pero subió a ver a su jefe. Si bien no era estricto con ellos era mejor no desobedecer alguna de sus ordenes.

Al llegar golpeo la puerta y espero hasta que escucho un "adelante"

- Morgan te estaba esperando

- Señor me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo?

- Si, Derek te llego esto esta mañana. Se de que se trata. Necesito que me digas lo antes posible la decisión que tomes.

- Que es señor?

- Mejor léalo y analice que va a hacer.

- Está bien después le aviso

Y de esta forma se despidió, dirigiéndose para leer el sobre que por lo que veía era del gobierno.

En otra parte de EE. UU. Mas precisamente en la universidad de Harvard, un adjunto del profesor de filosofía se encontraba presenciando una clase. Era muy joven para el puesto de adjunto pero su capacidad intelectual y su inteligencia habían hecho que el joven Spencer Reid con tan solo 23 años ya tenga 3 doctorados.

Normalmente el doctor se concentraba al ciento por ciento en las clases pero el haber recibido ese sobre antes de ingresar lo traía con su mente en otra parte.

Adoraba enseñar, y estaba seguro de que era su vocación pero la oferta que el gobierno le estaba proponiendo era tentadora, sobre todo para la edad que él tenía. No estaba seguro de que debía hacer pero sabía que su vida a partir de ese momento había cambiado y esperaba que para mejor.

A la misma hora pero en una comisaría de los Ángeles, una rubia inspectora entraba en la oficina de su jefa. No entendía porque había recibido una propuesta de esa característica si ella, aunque era inspectora, se dedicaba a manejar la prensa en los caso que pasaban por la cede, era solo un enlace con la prensa.

- Señora.

- Inspectora Jareau que necesita- tomo el sobre que le entregaba la joven

- No entiendo, no pedí ningún otro trabajo

- Ah eso, todos los miembros de esta comisaría están ingresados en la base de dato del gobierno

- Pero para que me podrían necesitar a mi?

- No se sorprenda tanto Jennifer usted realiza un excelente trabajo y eso se nota. Si me permite le doy un consejo

- Si señora

- Aproveche la oportunidad, pero es su decisión

- Gracias señora, le avisare con tiempo mi elección.

De esta forma Jennifer salía del despacho inquieta porque no sabía que le deparaba el futuro ni que camino tenía que tomar. Quedarse donde estaba o cambiar de rumbo.

Una cosa similar sucedía con una integrante de la interpol. Residía en Londres pero desde hacía un par de años quería volver a Washington y ahora tenía la posibilidad en sus manos.

Era una de las mejores agentes de la interpol. Su equipo era reconocido por todo el mundo por su forma rápida y concisa de hacer perfiles de traficantes y asesinos. Pero ella era solo eso una integrante más de un grupo. Lo sabia quería más. Y sobre todo quería volver donde había crecido.

¿Pero como se tomarían sus compañeros su decisión? ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?

No lo sabía y por lo que decía el comunicado que descansaba en su escritorio tenía una semana para contestar. Lo analizaría aunque inconscientemente Emily Prentiss ya había decidido.

Y finalmente en una oficina del FBI un hombre estaba sentado frente a su escritorio tenía 5 carpetas de personal en sus manos, pero todavía tenía que esperar. No sabía si los comunicados habían llegado ya a cada uno de ellos pero esperaba que pronto tenga novedades. Estaba tan concentrado que no escucho cuando ingreso una mujer a la oficina

- Cariño estas bien?

- Hey que haces por acá?

- Te vi salir preocupado y quise pasar a ver como seguías

- Estoy bien pero mejor voy a estar cuando todo esto termine

- Pronto va a terminar

El agente Hotchner abrazo a su novia por la cintura. Hacía unas semanas que le encomendaron volver a la UAC, unidad de analice de conducta, lugar donde la conoció a ella, la mujer que ahora lo apoyaba en este nuevo proceso. Elle Greenaway, su antigua compañera de trabajo, con ella paso lo peor que a un agente le podía pasar.

Un equipo de análisis donde ellos eran parte había sido mandado a Ohio por un asesino en serie lo único que ellos tenían que hacer era un perfil. Eran 6 agentes de campo y en las oficinas tenían a su analista, la hacker la llamaban ellos, se encargaba de mandarles toda la información que precisaran en cuestión de segundos. Junto a Elle, Penélope García, eran las dos únicas mujeres y las miembro más jóvenes del equipo. Pero ese día era distinto, el equipo había logrado un perfil bastante exacto y cuando iban a arrestarlo los de la comisaria del lugar se dieron cuenta de que eran pocos para dicha misión. Así que les pidieron ayuda a los de la UAC y ellos aceptaron. Gran error. Al llegar al lugar se dividieron los 6 agentes del FBI iban al último, eran solo refuerzos por si algo salía mal. Cuando estaban por ingresar Aarón Hotchner se retraso y con él la agente Greenaway. Fueron solo unos segundos pero vieron como el edificio volaba por los aires. Aarón nunca va a olvidar la sensación que cruzo su cuerpo en ese momento. Sus compañeros junto a varios policías murieron y él con su novia, pidieron no tener que volver al trabajo por un tiempo. No era lo mismo llegar y no tener a sus amigos.

Pero ese tiempo se había terminado y la directora del FBI lo había llamado, necesitaba un equipo y tenía unos candidatos, pero quería que él fuera el líder. Hotchner o como sus amigos lo llamaban Hotch se lo pensó y junto a Elle analizaron la propuesta. Y acepto pero con unas condiciones, primero él elegía a los integrantes, segundo Elle estaba fuera, la quería en un puesto seguro y ella estaba de acuerdo por eso la hicieron parte de narcóticos pero solo en oficinas. Y tercero pero no menos importante quería que Penélope García trabaje con él.

Y ahí se encontraba esperando novedades cuando entro García diciendo

- Señor acabó de recibir la notificación, todos recibieron los comunicados solo nos queda esperar sus respuestas

- Gracias García algo más?- le pregunto estando separado solo por centímetros de Elle quien sonreía a la analista, eran muy buenas amigas.

- Si señor me dice los nombres de los aspirantes?- y sonreía, quería saber quiénes iban a ser sus nuevos protegidos como ella llamaba a los miembros de su equipo.

- Si.- y empezó a nombrarlos

"Katherine Beckett de NY, Derek Morgan de Chicago, Spencer Reid de las vegas aunque esta en Harvard en estos momentos, Jennifer Jareau de los Ángeles y Emily Prentiss de Londres"

- Está bien señor espero y contesten pronto.

- Yo también Penélope yo también

De esta forma la analista salió decidida a investigar a sus compañeros pero solo para ver que le esperaba de este nuevo equipo. Lo que si sabía es que si Hotch los había elegido personalmente se esperaban muy buenas cosas del equipo más joven de la UAC.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La detective de homicidio de la comisaria de NY estaba sentada en su escritorio habían sido dos largos días pero atraparon al asesinos. Ya tenía terminado y firmado el informe para entregar a su capitana. Junto con su carta para trasladarse a DC. Le había costado pero era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar. Lo había hablado con Lanie su mejor amiga y aunque la iba a extrañar sabía que Kate necesitaba ese cambio. Ahora le quedaba comunicárselo a Rick y a sus compañeros pero primero lo iba a hablar con Alexis, quería a esa niña como una hija y sabia que le iba a doler la partida de la morena.

Se dirigió a la oficina de su capitana, después de obtener el permiso para entrar cerró la puerta

- Capitán el informe del caso

- Gracias inspectora y ya tomo una decisión?

- Si, este fue mi último caso, ya mande mi aceptación para el puesto en el FBI.

- Aunque me duela perder a mi mejor inspectora sé que es una oportunidad que no puede rechazar. Pero ya sabe si quiere volver, las puertas están abiertas para usted

- Gracias señora

- Ya se lo dijo a su equipo y al señor Castle

- No señora primero tengo que hablar con otra persona.

- Le deseo toda la suerte.

- Gracias igual para la 12

Después de un apretón de manos Beckett salió y le dijo a los chicos si se podían juntar en el bar en dos horas necesitaba hablar con ellos pero primero tenía unas cosas para hacer.

Manejo casi 15 minutos para relajarse y entro al café donde se había citado con Alexis. La joven ya la esperaba y sospechaba que no eran buenas noticias.

- Hola Lex

- Hola Kate. Me tenes intrigada

- Es que tenía que contarte algo, a tu padre también pero no quiero que sientas que las cosas entre nosotras van a cambiar

- Que pasa Kate?

- Me voy a DC. Me ofrecieron un trabajo en el FBI

- Y vas a terminar con mi papá- no era una pregunta lo estaba afirmando

- Si. Pero quiero que si vos necesitas hablar o ayuda cuentes conmigo

- Kate sos como mi madre. Te voy a extrañar.

- Y yo a vos. Pero vamos a seguir en contacto.

- Cuando se lo vas a decir a mi padre?

- Esta por llegar le mande un mensaje hace un rato.

- Entonces me marcho para dejarlos hablar tranquilos.- Alexis se puso de pie y la abrazo- no te olvides de mí. Te quiero mucho

- No lo voy a hacer Lex yo también te quiero.

Y de esta forma Beckett quedo sola esperando por Rick. Iba a ser difícil por los 4 años juntos pero tenía que hacerlo. Cuando lo vio llegar un nudo se formo en su garganta sabia que lo iba a lastimar y no le gustaba, el cariño que sentía por él era grande pero no le alcanzaba en estos momentos.

Castle se acerco y le dio un beso pero noto que ella estaba rara. Algo pasaba y no era nada bueno.

- Estas bien?

- Si Castle, pero necesito hablar con vos.

- Qué pasa? Tengo que asustarme.

- Si.. no… bueno no se.- tomo aire y empezó- no me cortes por favor- Richard asintió- hace un par de días me llego un comunicado del FBI. Me llamaron para un puesto. Es una oportunidad que no puedo rechazar. Lo siento. Me voy en dos días a DC

- ¿Y nuestra relación? ¿y nosotros? Porque no mencionas nada en tus planes

- Lo siento. Pero hace unas semanas que no me siento bien con nuestra relación y a distancia no va a funcionar. Perdóname pero hasta acá llegamos

- Distancia? Yo podría seguirte a DC no me molesta puedo escribir en cualquier parte

- Pero no podes dejar a tu hija sola y no quiero que me sigas. Esta vez no Castle.

- Pensé que teníamos algo que era para siempre- Richard no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

- Y yo también. Pero funcionábamos mas como compañeros de trabajo que como una pareja. Y no me digas que me estoy equivocando. No puedo perder esta posibilidad

- Y ya está? Esto se termino acá?

- Si y lo siento. No me gusta lastimarte pero se acabo.

Beckett se levanto y saco dinero de su bolso pero Castle se lo impidió y al contrario la tomo por la cintura y la beso. Ella no se lo impidió pero cuando se separaron nada mas lo miro. El paso de los años y los momentos que compartieron juntos le dieron a entender a Rick que no podía hacer nada para detener la decisión de ella, asi que la abrazo y le dijo al oído

- Hice lo posible

- Si necesitas algo. No dudes en llamarme, me encantaría volver a ser tu amiga.

- Está bien. Mucha suerte enserio. Ojala nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar.

Se separaron y después de una última mirada Beckett se dirigió a la salida le quedaban los chicos y al día siguiente amanecería ya en su nueva vida. Pero una incógnita rondaba su mente ¿Qué me espera en DC?

A kilómetros de distancia Penélope García recibía una última alarma y con los archivos en mano se encaminaba por los pasillos de la UAC. Su destino? La oficina de su jefe, lo veía decaído, necesitaba tener a su nuevo grupo, tener a un equipo de nuevo y puede que parte de la alegría que Hotch demostraba antes del accidente vuelva a su vida.

- Señor, está ocupado?

- Pasa García. Necesitas algo?-

La analista empezó a acomodar unas carpetas sobre el escritorio mientras comentaba

- La primera en contestar fue la señorita Prentiss- lo miro y con una sonrisa en su cara le dijo- la investigue parece una muy buena chica. Me sorprendió que deje la interpol para unirse a nosotros- se encogió de hombros- ya veremos cómo se desempeña

- Los investigaste?

- Si, a todos pero muy superficial señor no me metí en su vida privada. Continuo?- y viendo que su jefe le regalaba una sonrisa se vio satisfecha.

- Si seguí por favor- pero la sonrisa no se borro de su rostro

- Bueno como decía ella fue la primera le siguió el jovencito, el chico, Reid. 3 doctorados con esa edad? Ok debe de ser un genio

- Si por eso lo elegí, genio y joven. Seguí García

- Si señor, con este me sorprendí, jefe de Swat? Pues lo dejo para unirse a la unidad. Y señor, es tan atractivo como en la foto que encontré?

- No lo se. Pero no elegí a Morgan por su belleza sino por su capacidad

- Ya. Usted es hombre. Después le pregunto a Elle que opina ella- Aarón levanto las cejas al escuchar el nombre de su novia- está bien sigo, pero igual voy a hablar con ella. Bueno la siguiente fue la agente Jareau esa niña tiene una capacidad por lo que pude leer increíble y se me hace que me voy a llevar bien con ella

- Eso espero porque tengo prevista que tenga mucho contacto con vos. Directamente y espero que evite que hables demasiado con el agente Morgan

- No me haga esto

- Si te lo hago y la inspectora Beckett contesto?

- Si señor me acaba de llegar su aceptación. Ella me sorprendió mucho más que el jefe de Swat. Sabía que tiene record en su comisaria de casos resueltos?

- Si lo sabia me extraña que la dejen venir tan fácil. Es una luchadora.

- Y eso es todo señor. Sorprendido?

- No. Esperaba este equipo. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda las primeras semanas para que se sientan cómodos

- Cuente conmigo cuando llegan?

- En dos días van a estar entrando por las puertas de nuestra unidad.

Y mientras los dos agentes del FBI terminaban con los informes de los integrantes un hombre en NY analizaba como seguir su vida frente a una botella de whisky ahora que su musa se alejaba de él y una idea cruzo por su mente. Él también iba a empezar una nueva aventura, de eso estaba seguro.


	3. Chapter 3

**hola a tod . no me maten se que no tengo perdon! y no es excusa pero se me rompio la computadora y perdi todos los documentos! pero aca esta el nuevo capi recien salido del horno! espero les guste y comenten si quieren que cambie algo besos**

Capitulo 3

El hall de la unidad había sido invadido por un huracán de cabellos claros y ropa llamativa, era el día en que llegaban los nuevos y ella los iba a recibir como se debía.

Había instalado una mesa en medio de este con café y pastelitos. Además de unos pequeños cartelitos con los nombres de cada uno. ¿Exagerada? ¡Donde! Eso si, Hotch, su jefe, no sabía nada.

Era temprano estaba segura pero no veía la hora en que empiecen a llegar. Hasta que de las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y de estas salieron dos morochas. Se las veía nerviosas. No habían compartido más que un saludo por cordialidad. Ninguna se imaginaba que ambas eran nuevas e iban al mismo sitio. Hasta que se frenaron de golpe, encontrándose con una mujer que les sonreía. Penélope las reconoció por las fotos del expediente y caminando hasta ellas con los dos cartelitos y una sonrisa gigante les dijo

Bienvenidas era hora! Yo soy Penélope y si no me equivoco vos debes de ser Katherine- tendiéndole la mano a la detective que se la tomo y le devolvió la sonrisa nerviosa- y vos sos Emily.

Hola una gusto Penélope. No se a donde me tengo que dirigir?- respondió con sinceridad Beckett mirando a los dos mujeres

Hola el gusto también es mío y estoy igual que vos Katherine- esta vez fue Prentiss la que hablo

Yo las puedo ayudar con eso. Primero tienen que colocarse esto- y les entrego los papeles haciendo que ambas se rieran- después pasar por la mesa y servirse lo que gusten y por ultimo dirigirse a la sala de junta que esta por esas puertas, subir las escaleras la ultima sala, donde hay una mesa redonda. ¿alguna duda?

No, y gracias Penélope- respondieron ambas.

No se habían marchado cuando volvieron a abrirse las puertas y una rubia con paso decidido se acercaba directamente. Con ella nuestra analista fue más directa, había algo en ella que le decía que la niña era buena y además transmitía tranquilidad.

Jennifer Jareau o me equivoco?

Para nada y vos sos?

Niña, yo soy Penélope García y sé que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas. Bienvenida

Gracias Penélope. Llegue tarde?

Nada de eso. Aun faltan algunos del equipo- se volteo unos segundos y le entrego un papel- en tu chaqueta por favor, bienvenida, sobre la mesa hay café si gustas y la reunión es en la sala subiendo las escaleras después de las puertas no te va a ser difícil, hay una mesa redonda y dos chicas

Gracias Penélope

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que volvió a ingresar alguien al hall. Esta vez era un joven, parecía demasiado chico como para estar en el equipo. Pero la analista sabia quien era el chico y la mente extraordinaria que tenía. Era un genio.

Buen día- la saludo tímido ya que acababa de llegar a la altura de la mujer

Spencer Reid, bienvenido a la unidad chico genio

Gracias?- contesto dubitativo

Sos gracioso niño. Soy Penélope García y este es tu cartelito para que el resto se aprenda tu nombre. En la mesa hay café y la reunión va a empezar una vez lleguen todos

Muchas gracias donde es la sala?

Subiendo las escaleras al fondo del pasillo vas a encontrar a unas bellas damas esperando y espero que conversando- esto último lo dijo tan bajo que el joven doctor no la escucho.

Sabia que solo faltaba llegar uno y quedaría inaugurado el comienzo del nuevo grupo. Esperaba que todo salga bien y que puedan conocerse para ser más que compañeros y poder ser amigos. Penélope estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que se dio cuenta que había llegad alguien cuando ya lo tenía parado frente a ella, lo que hizo que esta se sobresalte.

Algo bueno tuve que hacer en mi vida para que me pongan semejante Dios enfrente- y puso su mejor sonrisa

Preciosa. Me llamo Derek Morgan y vos sos?

Wou! Penélope García. Bienvenido

Gracias me va a gustar mucho trabajar acá si te veo todos los días- y le regalo una sonrisa de encanto.

Eso que no viste al resto de las mujeres del equipo. Pero nos tenemos que apurar que esta por empezar la reunión así que ponte el cartel con tu nombre, toma un café o lo que desees de la mesa y vamos a la sala de juntas que el agente Hotchner está por llegar.

De esta forma los dos se dirigieron a la sala de juntas. Al pasar por el despacho de Aarón, García le indico que se adelante y ella ingreso al despacho de su jefe.

Señor, ya llegaron todos. Estamos listos para empezar?

Gracias García nose que haríamos sin vos.

De nada señor. Ah una cosita- y busco entre sus papeles mientras hoch la miraba sin entender. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba se acerco y le dio un papel

Que es esto García?

Su nombre. Es para que todos nos conozcamos.

Creo que hoy te voy a seguir la corriente. Pero se me hace que mi nombre se lo van a aprender rápido- le regalo una sonrisa y tomando unas carpetas se las entrego- podes llevar esos archivos yo llevo la caja. Y vamos no los hagamos esperar mas

Y con sus manos llenas ingresaron a la sala de junta, encontrándose don 5 caras preguntándose que tenían que hacer

Buenos días. Antes que todo tomen asiento y pónganse cómodos por favor- empezó Aarón. Y mientras él acomodaba las cosas de la caja los otros 6, incluida Penélope, se acomodaban. Aunque a esta ultima la dejaron al lado del jefe – para empezar quiero darles mi bienvenida y agradecerles aceptar esta oportunidad de pertenecer al FBI. Ustedes fueron elegido por ser los mejores en su campo. Mi nombre es Aarón Hotchner. Ella es Penélope García y es nuestra analista en sistema, la única después de mi que perteneció al grupo anterior.

Ya me conocen jefe.

Me imagino, no se dejen intimidar por ella- y la miro riéndose- es inofensiva- Penélope lo miro nada mas pero esto hizo que el ambiente que estaba algo tenso se relajo y todos compartieron una sincera risa.

Continuando, los archivos que tiene García en estos momentos son sus expedientes, voy a explicarles en que consta este trabajo y si alguno después de esto quiere retirarse puede volver a su antiguo trabajo.

Todos lo miraron y nadie dijo nada así que el agente continuo

Van a ser dos largas semanas donde nos vamos a conocer y van a entrenar para que se acostumbren al método de trabajar del FBI. La UAC se encarga sobre todo de analizar a los sospechosos para podes agilizar la investigación en diferentes casos. Pero tenemos mucha mas posibilidades y recursos que las comisarias a las que vamos a asesorar. Están entendiendo?- todos asintieron- entonces por ahora no los quiero atosigar frente a ustedes están sus nuevas placas y sus armas reglamentarias. – todos tomaron sus cosas y Hotch agrego- ahora los quiero mañana en el campo de entrenamiento a las 8 inclusive vos García

Pero jefe…

Nada. La idea es conocernos. Nos vemos mañana

Y asi todos habían superado la primera junta. La analista los vio retirarse y se percato que las 3 mujeres se retiraban conversando animadamente. Aparentemente el tiempo antes de la reunión ya empezaba a dar sus frutos. ¿Cómo continuaría este nuevo equipo? Estaba segura que se divertirían mucho. Esperaba ansiosa el "entrenamiento" del día siguiente


End file.
